


keep on whispering in my ear, tell me all the things that I wanna hear

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: 'He catches a glance of himself as he walks past the floor to ceiling mirror and stops in his tracks.Though he has a bit of bed head, he thinks he looks relatively cute, so he pulls out his phone and takes a quick picture. It turns out good on the first try so he posts it to instagram just to be cheeky.'





	keep on whispering in my ear, tell me all the things that I wanna hear

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://dnpnews.tumblr.com/post/186430261498/dans-instagram-story-july-20-2019) insta story

Dan’s hot when we wakes up. It’s a different type of hot than he’s used to. In London, the heat feels more like a fog that just sort of lays heavy on you. The heat of the dessert is oppressive and completely surrounds you, even when you’re inside an air conditioned house.

He rolls over and finds Phil’s side of the bed vacant. His phone is gone and so are his glasses, so he’s likely up and talking with Martyn and Cornelia before they go hiking. Both Dan and Phil had declined, wanting to stay in and have some down time together. 

He slides out of bed and pulls on his discarded shirt from last night. It’s comfy and long, almost completely covering his pants. It makes him feel a bit bold and he almost considers putting shorts on, but the thought of how hot they would be has him leaving the room as is. 

Phil is just visible through the sliding glass door, standing with his arms resting on his lower back as if he was carrying twins. It makes Dan chuckle and he turns away towards the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. He catches a glance of himself as he walks past the floor to ceiling mirror and stops in his tracks. 

Though he has a bit of bed head, he thinks he looks relatively cute, so he pulls out his phone and takes a quick picture. It turns out good on the first try so he posts it to instagram just to be cheeky.

-

Dan’s stirring the sugar into his coffee when he hears the sliding glass door open and Phil’s footsteps coming towards the kitchen. It only takes about five seconds for Phil to be crowding himself up against Dan’s back and pressing him into the counter.

“You’re such a little shit,” Phil chuckles, pressing soft kisses to the back of Dan’s neck.

“Mmm,” he sighs in reply. “Thought you’d like that.”

Phil’s fingers run down to where Dan’s t-shirt ends. He tuts reproachfully as his fingers skim the bottom of Dan’s pants. “You’re not commando. We should fix that.

He wastes no time as he shoves his hands up Dan’s body and pulling the offending pants off. “That’s better.” Phil rucks up his shirt and exposes his behind to the warm air around them.

A whine leaves Dan’s throat before he can stop it, and he can feel Phil’s answering smile against his back.

“Do you have any lube?” Phil asks, hands kneading the soft skin of Dan’s ass.

“Why in the hell would I have lube on me, Phil? And where would I put it?” 

Phil just giggles and steps back and lands a small smack to Dan’s behind. “Go get it then.”

“You’re the one who started this!” Dan whines, turning around.

“Fine.” Phil turns to get the lube out of their room and Dan wants to whine again, already missing the warmth of his body.

-

Phil doesn’t make him wait long, thankfully. He’s sauntering into the kitchen like he knows that Dan is impatient for his return, and he’s not wrong. Dan’s grabbing onto him and pressing their bodies together the moment Phil is close enough to do so.

“Go bend over the table,” Phil whispers into his ear, nibbling softly on his earlobe.

“_Fuck_,” Dan breaths, cock already so hard it’s aching.

He does what Phil tells him and lays his body carefully over the table and when he looks up, he sees why Phil told him to do so. He’s laying directly in the line of the mirror and when he raises his head, he can see Phil standing behind him, eyes meeting in the reflection.

“So pretty,” Phil whispers almost reverently, slowly caressing the soft skin of Dan’s ass.

“Are you sure they are gone?” It’s a bit late to be worrying about it now, seeing as he’s spread out like a buffet and the blunt tip of Phil’s fingers are already pressing on to the quivering skin of his rim.

“Yeah, I waited until they were gone before I came inside. Didn’t want any interruptions,” he answers, slowly inserting another finger.

“O-_kay_.” Dan’s words fade away as Phil brushes over his prostate. He hears a chuckle behind him and before he can make a retort, Phil touches the spot once more before pulling them out.

“Good?” 

Dan doesn't have to ask what Phil is asking, he just nods and feels a shiver of anticipation as Phil rubs his slick tip to Dan’s rim. He presses in slowly, giving Dan plenty of time to protest, or telling him he needs to be stretched more.

He loves that he doesn’t have to tell Phil that he wants the stretch, he just knows. He knows that Dan loves feeling like he’s being split in half, and that it’s just a touch too much, and it’s almost painful, but that’s what gets him off. Knowing he’s going to be sore for the rest of the day, and maybe part of tomorrow is what has him backing himself up until he can feel the bristle of Phil’s short pubic hair scratching against his ass.

“You’re so god damn impatient, you know.”

Dan looks back and smirks. He knows just how to wind Phil up, and vise versa, so it’s really no surprise to either of them that Phil thrusts in quickly just to knock the devilish smile off of Dan’s face.

There’s so much going on inside Dan’s body that he feels overwhelmed in the best possible way. Phil fills him up so perfectly and his own cock is rubbing against the surface of the table and it should probably feel uncomfortable, but Dan just switches back and forth from humping on to the hard surface and grinding back on to Phil. 

“Look up,” Phil instructs him. 

Dan almost doesn’t do it, just to see what Phil would do, but he follows the instruction and when his eyes meet the sight in the mirror he almost comes right there and then.

Seeing himself bent over a table, face flushed a deep pink and his hair an absolute wreck, makes his cock throb. Maybe it’s narcissism, but he loves the way he looks just taking Phil as if he was made for it. 

He finally drags his eyes away from himself and locks eyes with Phil in the mirror. He’s sweaty and he hadn’t bothered undressing more than shoving his shorts down to his thighs and hiked his shirt up just enough that it wouldn’t get any of the lube that he always uses too much of.

There’s words on the tip of his tongue that Dan could say, about how hot Phil is, and how good he makes Dan feel, but instead he just keeps his eyes locked with Phil and makes the little whining noises that he knows makes Phil crazy.

“You. Look. So. Good,” Phil punctuates each word with a thrust and Dan’s sure he’s gonna die he’s so close. 

“_Phil_,” he whines. 

He never wants to stop - just wants to just lay there and let Phil fuck into him forever, but that’s not what Phil’s plan is. He leans forwards and presses himself into Dan and grinds his hips forward so that Dan is completely laid on the table, barely able to breath, but it’s _so fucking good_.

“Close,” he chokes out, though he knows Phil knows this. His whole body is taut and ready to explode and all it takes is a thrust straight into his prostate and the blunt sharpness of Phil’s teeth into the crease of his neck and shoulder and he’s coming hard enough that he sees spots in his vision.

-

Phil slows enough that Dan can catch his breath, but he’s still making small, pitiful, thrusts forward, his mind and his body at war with their desires to make sure Dan’s okay and to finish.

“You’re good,” Dan says softly once he his breathing evens out.

“Thank you,” Phil grunts as he picks the rhythm back up.

He can feel the sharp sparks of overstimulation every time Phil thrusts into his prostate. They have a word Dan can use if it gets too much, but he knows how to find pleasure in the things that other people would flinch and move away from. Maybe he’s a masochist, but Phil doesn’t judge him for the things that turn him on, and at the end of the day, Phil’s the only person whose opinion matters.

-

“Close.” 

Phil’s hands grip harder onto Dan’s hips as he drives himself forward into the warmth of Dan’s willing body. He hopes there will be fingertip shaped bruises on his hips when they’re done; a reminder of this that only he and Phil know are there. He can already imagine the way that Phil will press his fingers into them tomorrow when they are in public and not able to do anything with the pent of sexual tension between them that’s done nothing but build in their ten years together.

Dan gets a little lost in his own thoughts but when he hears Phil’s drawn out moan and feels his cock throb inside of him, come painting his insides, he is brought back to the present.

His cock gives a half-hearted twitch at the feeling of being completely owned by Phil the way he always did when they fucked bare.

The wind is knocked out of Dan as Phil collapses on top of him. “Get off,” Dan complains, wiggling his whole body so that it disrupts what was starting to be a nap for Phil.

“Don’t wanna,” Phil replies. 

He does though. 

He moves so they can both stand up and right themselves. Phil pulls his shorts up and Dan gets his pants from where they are still laying deserted on the kitchen floor.

“Nap?” Phil asks, even though it’s probably been less than an hour since he woke up.

“Shower first,” Dan tells him, walking towards the large master bathroom they’d managed to win by a lucky hand of rock, paper, scissors between Phil and Martyn. 

“And then sleep?” He trails after Dan, pulling his own shirt off and letting it fall in the hallway.

“No. Then you are gonna order me some pancakes and we’re gonna beat that level of Bubble Bobble because I refuse to let Martyn best me.”

Phil snorts and agrees easily. He’ll probably fall asleep later once they’ve eaten, but that’s okay. As long he’s with Phil, Dan knows it’ll be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this fic on [tumblr](https://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/187803212881/keep-on-whispering-in-my-ear-tell-me-all-the)


End file.
